Typically, for repairable systems, there is a general correlation between the methodology and process used to maintain the repairable systems and future reliability of the systems. For example, individuals who have owned or operated a bicycle, a motor vehicle, and/or any other transportation vehicle are typically aware that the operating condition and reliability of the transportation vehicles can be dependent to some extent on the degree and quality of activities to maintain the transportation vehicles. However, although a correlation may exist between maintenance quality and future reliability, quantifying and/or modelling this relationship may be difficult. In addition to repairable systems, similar relationships and/or correlations may be true for a wide-variety of measureable systems where operation and/or performance data is available or otherwise where data used to evaluate a system may be measured.
Unfortunately, the value or amount of maintenance spending may not necessarily be an accurate indicator for predicting future reliability of the repairable system. Individuals can accrue maintenance costs that are spent on task items that have relatively minimum effect on improving future reliability. For example, excessive maintenance spending may originate from actual system failures rather than performing preventive maintenance related tasks. Generally, system failures, breakdowns, and/or unplanned maintenance can cost more than a preventive and/or predictive maintenance program that utilizes comprehensive maintenance schedules. As such, improvements need to be made that improve the accuracy for modelling and predicting future reliability of a measureable system.